My Screwed Up Adventure
by LillithDarkholme
Summary: This is if me and my friend where sucked into the world of Inuyasha....I know tons of people have done this before...please R&R ON PAUSE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters...I don't even own myself...my mom does...But anyway this is a story about what would happen if me and my friend Laura where thrown into the world of Inuyasha..

"_Blah"_ thoughts

"Blah" Talking

Our adventure all started on a normal day for my friend Laura and me.

I looked up at the sky. A flock of birds flew fast north. I envied them, so free, not having to be held to the ground by gravity, being able to let the wind currents bring them where ever at any time. The school bell rang...I sighed and looked down at my watch "_7:20 right on time". _I ran over to Laura and started walking with her to homeroom. I went and put my stuff that I didn't need in my locker then went to home room as usual.

After my third block was when things started to get _very_ strange. When I got out of my math class at 9:45, I had a light pounding in my head. I just ignored it. At 10:30 I was at my locker before lunch. It felt like little gremlins where pounding on the inside of my scull with sledge hammers. I grabbed my Inuyasha plushy out of my locker, picked up my backpack, and waited for Laura.

When she came I knew she was in the same situation as me. She was ghostly pale, her hand was on her head and she was clutching her Kirara plushy to her chest tightly.

Her bag was hanging low on her arm. She wasn't in her usual "DIE STUPID PREPS!!" mood. I put my bag over my shoulder and walked over to her and loosely wrapped my arm through hers.

All of a sudden a bright light engulfed us. All I remember is falling, colliding with something hard, a sharp pain flowing through my legs, arms, and ankles then something falling on me, I assumed that it was Laura.

Then just a vast river of nothingness flow through my body and take over my mind. Oh and did I tell you that we are only seventh graders???

**Laura's POV**

When I woke up the throbbing in my head was gone. I was lying on top of a blanket and was covered with a sheet. My head was on top of a very soft pillow. I slowly sat up, looked around and saw Cheyenne.

It was the same for her, except she did not have a sheet over her. I felt a bandage wrapped around my head.

I looked over at Cheyenne and saw she was in a bad condition. She had bandages on her upper arms and legs along with the bandage around her head.

I slowly got up, and walked through the open door. The wood was cold, and every step I took, a light pain shot up my legs. I bit my lip to try and hold back the pain.

I heard light footsteps walking towards me. My legs gave out on me and I fell. I braced myself for the fall onto the wood but a pair of arms grabbed me and lifted me up.

"Kid you should watch where your going" A male voice said. I looked up, the guy looked like Inuyasha. I held my Kirara plushy tight.

"Well Kagome is gonna be glad that one of you girls is up. Are you ok kid?"

I nodded my head. Inuyasha lifted me into his arms bridal style and started walking back to the other end of the hall.

I smiled and started playing with his necklace.

"What's so fascinating about my necklace? Your not gonna tug at my ears like every other person?"

I laughed "Nope I like your ears just fine" Inuyasha just shook his head and set me down.

"Well kid I'm going to go get Songo, Kagome and Miroku. I will be back." Inuyasha slid the door open and walked for the field.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _"That **was** actually Inuyasha!" _My mind was running in circles. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt people standing next to me. I opened my eyes slowly and looked to my right.

I saw Songo with her Hiratsu and Kirara standing next to her, Kagome, who had her bow in her hand and Miroku and Inuyasha next to her. Kirara transformed back to her small size, walked onto my lap and curled up. I smiled softly and started petting her.

"Inuyasha did you find out her name?" Songo asked

Inuyasha shook his head "No just that she likes playing with my necklace and she has a toy that looks like Kirara."

I put my plushy down, lifted Kirara into my arms while getting up, then walked over to them.

"My name is Laura Martel" I spoke softly.

"What kind of name is that" Inuyasha said

"Well where I'm from Laura is a popular name." I started stroking Kirara.

"Laura please tell me that you didn't try and get Miroku and Songo together." A week voice said from behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am soooooo sorry that I could not update earlier. I have school and band, I have a homework club that I go to on Wednesdays and I realy don't have a good enough excuse for you guys. My friend and I have been working on this in a notebook that I have for stories only. So I have been typing this up when I have free time. Please don't hate me. I'll give you a cookie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…..If I did Naraku would be punished in very pride hurting, weird ways. In this chapter there will be some bad language. **

**Disclaimer two: Ok peoples if that last disclaimer wasn't enough then….if you flame me for stupid reasons I will bite back ten times harder and you will face my wrath... or Laura's _everyone looks over to see Naraku rocking himself back and forth in a corner muttering about mean evil dirty blonds._ **

**'_Blah_' thoughts "Blah" Talking **

**Last time on My Screwed Up Adventure**

"_**Well where I'm from Laura is a popular name." I started stroking Kirara.**_

_**Laura please tell me that you didn't try and get Miroku and Sango together." A week voice said from behind me. **_

I turned around and it was Cheyenne. I laughed and walked over to her.

"No worries Cheyenne I didn't…..although they should and Miroku should stop womanizing" The later part I whispered to her.

"Cheyenne? What kind of a name is that?" Shippo said curiously

"It's the name that I was given. Just like your parents named you Shippo"

"OH HELL NO!" Inuyasha blurted out "I am not in the mood for this. Damn Naraku!"

Inuyasha unsheathed his tetsaiga and walked outside

"Hey Sango! It's Kohaku! And Kanna and Kagura" Said Cheyenne like it was nothing at all

**Cheyenne's POV**

When Naraku's feet touched the ground and his barrier disappeared Laura walked out from behind Miroku and started walking toward Naraku.

"You've been a very, VERY bad boy Naraku! You should be ashamed of yourself!!!!" She yelled

All Naraku did was raise an eyebrow. I flinched "Oh hell. He's in deep now." I said, fearing the punishment that Naraku was about to face

Inuyasha and Miroku stared at each other with a tiny hint of fear in their eyes

"Well Naraku what the HELL do you have to say about yourself??" Laura said angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look here girl-"Naraku never got to finish his sentience as Laura was walking over to Inuyasha. Unknown to them all Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Rin who was Ah-Un just came and where watching the seen unfold.

Laura grabbed the tetsaiga, which Inu reluctantly gave up, and advanced toward Naraku. What was weird about this is that the tetsaiga did not untrasform.

"Naraku you have two seconds to start explaining yourself"

He just stood there dumbfounded.

"Well he's screwed." I whispered. Naraku tried to use miasma. All Laura did was flick his nose. Kanna, Kagura and Kohaku somehow managed to get next to me.

Suddenly a sound of a slap rang through the forest. Miroku looked over at Sango. His face was clean of any handprint. Everyone looked over at Naraku. He was sitting on the ground and had a beating red hand print on his face

"Don't you dare call Inuyasha a filthy hanyō ever again!!! DO YOU UNDERSAND ME!!! YOU'RE STILL A HANYŌ! HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I STARTED CALLING YOU A FILTHY NO GOOD FUCKING BASTARD HANYŌ HUH? EVEN BETTER HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF INUYASHA OR SESSHOUMARU CALLED YOU THAT! Its not nice at all to call people names unless you want to get called them back you no good hypocrite."

Laura put her hand under Naraku's chin and lifted it up so she was looking into his eyes "Just because Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi was human and his father Inu no Taishou was the Great Dog demon of the West means absolutely nothing. He is still a demon. Hanyō or not it does not matter. So if you call Inu a filthy hanyō again you will pay the price." She paused for a second and looked over to where Sesshoumaru was. Laura sighed because he was gone

"He's still a filthy hanyō"

Laura just sighed and picked up the tetsaiga that was placed on the ground said "Naraku I warned you" and started beating Naraku with it. By the end of Naraku's beating. Kanna and Kagura where long gone and Kohaku was laying on the ground playing with Kirara.

**Translations **

Hanyōhalf-demon

**I just was having a Will Smith moment. My readers(although I'm sure I have few) again I am sorry for the long time it took me to update. Please forgive me and again I try hard to find any time I can to update, hey I'm only a seventh grader.**


End file.
